Dance Quest (Just Dance 2016/2017)
Dance Quest is a feature on'' Just Dance 2016, ''Just Dance 2017 and Just Dance Unlimited. Description Dance Quest in Just Dance 2016, exclusive to eighth-generation consoles, are completely different from their previous incarnation in Just Dance 4. Each quest is now a cup of sorts, similar to Mario Kart, which pits players against AI's in a set group of 3 songs per Dance Quest. The objective of each quest is to get into the top 3 at the end of each quest. At the end of each song, points are given out, 12 points for first place, 9 points for 2nd place and so on. At the end of all 3 quests, the scores are tallied and the top 3 receive gold, silver and bronze finishes. In the case of ties, the full score (hidden and never shown in this mode) is the tie breaker. A players' highest ranked completed cup will be shown in the lower left corner of each completed quest preview picture in the colour of the position the player finished the cup in (gold, silver or bronze). Finishing a song as part of a Dance Quest counts as finishing it in Dance Party, unlocking the song's associated avatar. Furthermore, at the completion of each Dance Quest, the Dance Quest's icon is unlocked as an avatar, corresponding to the Dance Quest's name. For example, one unlocks a piece of cake as an avatar at the completion of the Dance Quest "Cake". Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. ''Just Dance 2016'' Beta As shown at the E3 Master Class, there are some beta quests which do not appear in the final game: * Twilight Zone * Worldwide * Star Light * Night Club * Celebrations ''Just Dance 2017'' * A (8G) indicates that this song is exclusive to the PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, and PC. * A (S) indicates that this song is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. ''Just Dance Unlimited'' These quests are exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited subscribers. If a player lacks a subscription, these quests will not be playable in the Dance Quests menu (if selected, the player will be prompted to purchase the subscription). AI You compete against AIs, where each AI is represented by an avatar and a name often themed to said avatar. The avatars include avatars from both present and the past games. Below, you can find the name of each AI, plus the song they originated from within brackets. Just Dance 2016 * BWAAAH (Raving Rabbid) * Hatsune (Ievan Polkka) * Crazy Jockey (William Tell Overture) (P1) * Miss Chiwawa (Chiwawa) * Jack Parrot (Istanbul (Not Constantinople)) (P1) * The Panda (I Gotta Feeling) * Pinkie (All About That Bass) * Sporty (This Is How We Do - Aerobics version) * Dracula (This is Halloween) (P3) * The King (Copacabana) (P2) * Witchie (This is Halloween) (P4) * Golden Boy (Want To Want Me) * Helmet Boy (Animals) (P1) * Comics Girl (Kaboom Pow) * Boss (Hey Mama) (P2) * Sir Groovy (Let's Groove) (P1) * Ayuko (Hey Mama - Geisha version) (P2) * Harlequin (Circus) (P3) * Miss Daisy (All About That Bass - Flower & Bee version) (P2) * Swaggy (Uptown Funk) (C3) * La Marquise (Crucified) (P4) * Santa Just Dance 2017 * Wizard (Don't Stop Me Now) * The Panda (Don't Stop Me Now - Panda Version) * Tribal (Hips Don't Lie) * Miss Samba (Carnaval Boom) * Diver (Cake By The Ocean) * The Ghost (Ghost In The Keys) (P4) * La Comtesse (Cheap Thrills) * Swaggy (Worth It - Extreme version) (P2) * Pilot (Dragostea Din Tei) (P2) * The Zebra (Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)) (P2) * The Princess (Lean On - Scarf version) * C-20 (Titanium) * Pinkie (Cola Song Candy People version) (P1) * Girly (DADDY) (P1/P3) * Blobby (Oishii Oishii) (P1) * Sir Groovy (Groove) (P2) * Love Boy (''What Is Love'') * Miss Robot (RADICAL) * Mr. Carrot (''PoPiPo'') (P3) * Golden Boy (Scream & Shout - Extreme version) * Santa Trivia *The only songs in the main track list of ''Just Dance 2016'' to not be part of a Dance Quest are Irish Meadow Dance, The Choice Is Yours, and the alternate routines for Born This Way,'' Hit The Road Jack, and ''Want To Want Me. *During early development, each quest was originally supposed to have four songs playable instead of three.http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:4_song_dq_proof.png *The Unlimited tracks in the Dance Quests are subject to possible buffering. If they do buffer for longer than fifteen seconds, there will not be a message alerting that the servers are unavailable, which is the case outside of the Dance Quests. Instead, it will buffer indefinitely until the player exits the track. *If alternate routines are played in Dance Quests prior to unlocking, then the score will be saved, but will not be playable again outside of the mechanism until unlocked. *The Royal Key, Mushroom, and Pine Cone quests were leaked through their avatars when the December songs of Just Dance Unlimited were released. *The Castle quest cover shows an error; the cover for the quest lists the song in the following order; Maps, Better When I’m Dancin’, and Hey Ya. However, when you play the quest, Hey Ya will be the second song that'll be played while Better When I’m Dancin’ will be the third song. **This is also the case for the Royal Key quest, as its cover lists the songs in the following order; Moves Like Jagger, Turn Up the Love, and Shut Up and Dance. However, Shut Up and Dance will be the second song while Turn Up the Love ''will be the third song. **This also happens on the Summer Quest where the cover lists the songs in the following order; [[Summer|''Summer]], ''The World Is Ours'', and [[Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)]]. However ''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) will be the second song and The World Is Ours will be the third song. *Groove (P2)'s avatar in ''Just Dance 2017'' has the same name of the avatar of Let's Groove (P1) in Just Dance 2016. *A new quest called the Comics Quest is supposed to realese on April. Gallery Dance Quest.gif|In The Just Dance 2016 Menu Senza titolo-1.png|Logo 0319.png|Beta Dance Quest Avatar 1 betadancequest.jpg|Beta Dance Quest Avatar 2 proof of dance quest on jD17.png|In The Just Dance 2017 Menu (beta) Cluster_item_quest.png|Logo on JD2017 Controller App Videos Promo Just Dance Minute - Introducing Dance Quest! ''Just Dance 2016'' Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Palm Tree Quest - Dance Master) - 2 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Ice Cream Quest - Dance Master) - 3 17 ''Just Dance Unlimited'' Ring Quest - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Special Halloween Quest - Dance Master) - 4 4 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Royal Quest - Dance Master) - 5 6 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Castle Quest - Dance Master) - 6 6 Just Dance 2016 - Royal Key Quest (Hard) - 1st Place Just Dance 2016 - Special 2016 New Year Quest (Hard) - 1st Place Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Pine Cone Quest - Dance Master) - 9 10 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Valentine Quest - Dance Master) - 10 10 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Lucky Quest - Dance Master) - 11 14 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Special Easter Quest - Dance Master) - 12 14 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Mushroom Quest - Dance Master) - 13 14 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Cupcake Quest - Dance Master) - 14 14 Dandy Quest - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited Kiss Quest Superstar 1st Place 5 stars + superstar ps move ps4 References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Console Exclusives Category:Just Dance 2017